


Daisies fit you (so does love)

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, but its happy happy happy fluff, flowers and smiles and all that, good things, i have never in written YamaTsukki this ooc, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's Sundays are filled with flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies fit you (so does love)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning for this fic awhile ago and today [this happened](http://tsukki--daisuki.tumblr.com/post/99296140136/inspired-by-tadaffodils-adorable-blog-and) so here you go this is a thank you 
> 
> Daisies mean beauty, innocence and loyal love
> 
> (This is the most ooc YamaTsukki I've ever written I apologize)
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://tadaffodil.tumblr.com/post/99338343072/daisies-fit-you-so-does-love)

There's a flower shop at the end of the street Yamaguchi lives on. The owner, Hana, is his mother's childhood friend and on Sundays, when the girl who works there has to run errands, Yamaguchi comes in to help. 

Today, the door is left open because the sun is shining high and when he walks in the bell above the door doesn't ring like usual. He knows the owner is in the back getting flowers out of the freezer so the boy walks around the room looking at flowers until she gets back. There's a vase with wisteria branches put by the window, he watches how the sun covers them, smiles.

When Hana comes back, she's carrying a handful of yellow and white flowers.

"Do you know what Narcissus flowers mean?" she asks without a greeting just like always. Puts the flowers on the counter, smiles at him.

"Egoism?" he asks though he's sure of his answer being correct, walks over to the woman.

"Sometimes" she answers "That's the meaning that most people know but Narcissus can also mean stay as sweet as you are." The woman picks one of the flowers, that Yamaguchi now recognizes as the one she's talking about, and touches the petals. 

"That's nice" he tells her, leans on the counter on the opposite side of Hana.

"Yes" she smiles, picks up another flower and turns the bud to him. "That's a daffodil" the woman says. "They come from Narcissus and look pretty similar but their meaning is completely different. They're the flowers of unrequited love, given to a person they mean that the person makes the sun shine brighter."

"Did someone order a bouquet?" he asks when she puts down the flower.

The woman nods "A nice boy came by here yesterday. Said he wanted to confess to his childhood friend. He's going to pick the flowers up in the evening."

"I really like that flowers have meanings" Yamaguchi says because he doesn't know how else to respond.

"That's part of their beauty" Hana says. "Could you water the flowers in vases on the floor?" she asks after a moment. Tadashi goes to find the watering can.

"What's your favorite flower?" comes after he's done. The boy looks around the shop, flops down on the floor by the window.

"Daisies, probably" is his answer.

"Ah" the woman smiles still looking at her now half done bouquet. "Fits you."

"Really?" Yamaguchi asks and then the phone rings. She picks up, the boy doesn't listen, watches the flowers instead.

"Tadashi" Hana says after she's finished, her voice almost soothing. "You can go home, thank you for helping today."

"No problem" he answers. "See you next Sunday then."

When he's walking home the sun is shining on his back, warmth crawls up his spine. He hums to himself, wonders what his mom will make for dinner. He thinks of how happy flowers make him, how nice are Sundays and grins.

His mom greets him from the kitchen as soon as the boy walks in. He takes off his shoes and goes to talk to her.

"You didn't take long today" she tells him, ruffling his hair. Yamaguchi smiles and nods.

"Aunt Hana had something to do" he answers though he's not entirely sure if that's true.

"What are your plans for today?" she asks turning back to the counter where she was slicing tomatoes before he walked in.

"I'll just stay at home and study" the boy says, stands up from where he was sitting. "Do you need any help, mom?"

"No, sweetie, thank you" his mother tells him, turns to kiss his cheek. "You can go. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Yamaguchi goes to his room and gets out of his clothes. It's still warm so he decides to just sit around in his underwear until it's time to eat. He finds his English book and lays on his stomach, reads the things he needs to learn. Twenty minutes later, he gets a text from Tsukishima.

'Check snapchat' it reads. Tadashi does and he's greeted with a three second video of a sunflower. He takes a blurry picture of his English text book, writes 'pretty' and sends it to his friend. 

The next one comes eight minutes later. It's a picture of a soda can in Kei's hand. 'Not in the flower shop?' is the caption. Yamaguchi takes another picture of his textbook, this time his caption is 'finished early'. Tsukishima sends another video. This time it's four seconds long and it has Kei's face covered in sunlight, his eyes half closed and his lips curled into a frown.

Tadashi doesn't answer because he doesn't know how to. His phone buzzes again after some time. It's another picture of a soda can, now open and it has 'send a selfie' written in the middle. Yamaguchi retakes the picture numerous times, ends up sending a blurry one and puts his phone down again.

Kei only answers twenty two minutes later with a picture of his shoes and the caption 'you're shirtless'. Yamaguchi turns snapchat off and tries to focus on English but it's not working. He gets up, walks around his room and sighs. Lays on the floor but his back goes stiff and he has to stand up.

The boy puts on shorts and goes to the kitchen. His mother is mixing something in the pan.

"It's so hot" he complains, sits down at the table.

"At least you're not the one having to cook" the woman tells him, pushes one of her hair strands behind her ear.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" he asks, lifts his feet to rest on the chair and puts his head on his knees.

"I'm sure, darling" she says.

The doorbell rings and Tadashi stands up to go see who it is. He figures it's probably their neighbor to borrow something but when he opens the door, the one standing there is Kei. He's holding a bouquet of flowers. The same one Yamaguchi saw Hana make just two hours ago.

He stares at him while Tsukishima is looking at his chest.

"We're not childhood friends" is the first thing to leave the shorter's lips.

"Hi to you too" Kei smiles, scratches the back of his neck, bites his lip. "Guess you already realized they're for you." His smile seems sheepish, almost embarrassed, nothing Yamaguchi has seen before.

Tadashi wants to say something but nothing comes out, he stays standing and looking at the bouquet, a big white daisy in the middle of daffodils and narcissus.

"Tadashi?" his mother calls from the kitchen. "You still here?"

"Hi, misses Yamaguchi" Tsukishima answers instead of her son.

"Oh, hey, Kei" she calls from the kitchen. "Should I put a plate for you too?" Tsukishima looks at his best friend in question, bites his lip.

"Yeah, mom." Tadashi says his voice shaking a little. "We're gonna go to my room until the food's ready if that's okay."

"Sure, I'll call you."

Yamaguchi leads Tsukishima to his room with the flowers still in the taller's hands. He shuts the door as soon as they walk in, waits for his best friend to sit on the bed. Kei puts the flowers next to himself, lets out a breath and looks at Yamaguchi who's pacing back and forth his room.

"We need to talk" Tsukishima voices, watches Tadashi move. "Yamaguchi" he says and then "please."

"Did you really-" he starts, puts his head in his hands and sighs. "You knew I go there, you knew- you knew-" he groans, flops down on the floor. "Confess to your childhood friend?" he asks turning to Kei. "Did you really tell aunt Hana that?"

"I thought it would be romantic" Tsukishima says, his lips form into a half smile, he looks almost sorry.

Tadashi stands up and starts pacing again, thinking. "Why today?" he asks not looking at the taller.

"I wanted to tell you so many times before it was just never-" Kei sighs, Yamaguchi sees his gaze move from the shorter to his hands. "I had this whole speech planned" he says with a silent laugh. "It was stupid, I'm sorry, I understand you don't feel the same way."

"What was the speech about?" Tadashi asks finally stopping.

"It doesn't matter anymore" is the answer.

"No, tell me" Yamaguchi asks, goes to sit next to his friend, has to move the flowers in order to do so.

"It was just- I don't know." Kei looks up and sighs. "I wanted to tell you that you're the only person that managed to get close to me and that" another sigh "you were always there for me and you learned to deal with me when I was- I don't know, I really don't know." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I was going to tell you how beautiful you are when you smile and how you always smell like apple shampoo or hair dye. I love those days the most, after you've just-" his words are lost in Yamaguchi's lips when the shorter kisses him, one of his hands on the taller's neck.

The sound Tadashi makes is embarrassing but it only gets Kei to pull him in closer, wrap his arms around the boy's waist. The kiss is nothing they've felt before but it comes easy, natural. Yamaguchi moves to sit on Tsukishima's lap.

When they pull away, they're both out of breath, the shorter rests his head against the taller's shoulder. "I love you, Tsukki, I love you" he says and it comes even easier than the kiss, as if the words had just been waiting to leave his lips.

"Yeah, me too, I love you too" Kei says, his voice shaking from laughter.

"What's so funny?" Yamaguchi asks, looks at the other.

"Nothing" Tsukishima assures him. "Kiss me again?"

When they come down to eat with messy hair and flowers to find a vase for, Tadashi's mother smiles and ruffles their hair, says they can eat in the room. They decide to still stay in the kitchen, chat until it's time for Kei to go home. Yamaguchi kisses him goodbye, his mom tells him he's deep red but doesn't ask questions.

Tadashi falls asleep thinking that Sundays really are wonderful.


End file.
